dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Min Hyo Rin
Profile *'Name:' 민효린 / Min Hyo Rin *'Real name:' 정은란 / Jung Eun Ran *'Profession:' Singer, actress, and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Daegu, South Korea *'Height:' 164cm *'Weight:' 44kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Family:' Husband/singer Tae Yang (태양) of Big Bang *'Talent agency:' Plum Entertainment About Min Hyo Rin She was scouted on the street and was asked to attend the audition by JYPE. At the age of 18, she skipped her high school graduation day in order to attend the audition in Seoul. After passing through the 3 stages of audition, she succeed in becoming a JYPE trainee in 2004 together with Sunye of Wonder Girls and Kim Jae Kyung of Rainbow. Initially, she was trained to be a girl group member but she then gave up her dream due to long hours travel from Seoul to her hometown in Daegu. In 2007, she debuted as a solo singer and released two albums before making her acting debut in 2009. She was a cast member for variety show Sister's Slam Dunk Season 1 on KBS together with Ra Mi Ran, Kim Sook, Hong Jin Kyung, Jessi, and Tiffany. They debuted as a girl group with the oldest average age in kpop history, which is called as "Unnies". TV Shows *Individualist Ms. Ji Young (KBS2, 2017) *Persevere, Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) *Romance Town (KBS2, 2011) *Dr. Champ (SBS, 2010, cameo) *Triple (MBC, 2009) TV Show Theme Songs *''One Candle'' with Team Never Stop (칠전팔기), Shim Hyung Tak - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''Bounce'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''She Is Smiling'' with Yoo Sung Eun, Jin Young of B1A4, and Ulala Session - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''Aloha'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''Uphill'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''All My Heart'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''Oh, My Love'' with Jin Young of B1A4 - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''Place Where You Need To Be'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''As Much As The Love Scattered'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''The Day I Met You'' with Jin Young of B1A4, Baro of B1A4 - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) *''Way To Go'' with Team Never Stop - Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST (2015) Movies *Twenty (2015) *A Millionaire On The Run (2012) *The Grand Heist (2012) *Sunny (2011) *Romantic Movement, Seoul (2010) *Age of Milk (2010) Recognitions *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' Best Choice Award (Individualist Ms. Ji Young) *'2016 15th KBS Entertainment Awards:' Variety Show Rookie Award (Sister's Slam Dunk) *'2012 16th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival:' Fantasia Award *'2012 49th Grand Bell Awards:' Photogenic Award *'2011 19th Korean Culture & Entertainment Awards:' Best New Actress (Sunny) Trivia *'Education:' Daegu Dongbu High School, Keimyung University (Fashion Design) *'Hobbies:' Jazz dancing *'Religion:' Protestant External Links *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Official Twitter Category:KSinger Category:KActress